The Lost Daughter
by xXsynXzackyXloverXx
Summary: Damon and Lucinda's lives changes after receiving one letter. This is a Alistair/OC and Leliana/OC. Read more to find out.


**I decided to make a Dragon Age Fan Fiction and Alistair and Lelianna Love Story as well! Alistair/Lucinda and Damon/Lelianna This is my first one, so bare with me. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! I do not own Dragon Age or any of the characters, but all expect for Lucinda, Damon and any other original characters I make up along the way. **

* * *

_Leave me at the bottom_

_I am lost forever_

_Letters from the dead_

_Say goodbye_

_Sorrow falls upon us_

_This will be the last time_

_Days begin to end_

_But I'll get by_

_Follow the hopeless_

_And shut your eyes_

- Into the Nothing: Breaking Benjamin

**The Lost Daughter**

**Prologue: Letters from the Dead**

Damon Cousland couldn't believe his family was gone. He felt that he should have died with them. But what would that have accomplished? He would be dead and never have the opportunity to seek his vengeance on the very loathsome cockroach of a man, who was responsible for their untimely deaths.

Howe will pay, he thought as he stared into the fiery depths of the campfire. Damon clenched his jaw tight remembering the last look his mother and father gave him, and the final words his mother, Eleanor spoke before he was rushed out of the castle – his _home,_ Highever, with Duncan, a Grey Warden, who had come to the castle in search of potential recruits for the treacherous task of defeating the Darkspawn.

"Damon, live for us" her voice echoed in his mind, which brought stinging tears to his pale green blue eyes. He blinked them away rapidly before his companion, Duncan could not witness him at his weakest. The Grey Warden didn't notice, just kept polishing his sword and dagger.

Taking a deep breath, Damon glanced down at one of the two letters in his hands. It had his name scribbled on it neatly. Eleanor had been very clear with him not open the second one, which had the name Lucinda written on it, which was strange because he did not know anyone by the name. Maybe the letter would explain everything to him, he thought, ripping the envelope open, and producing a folded up piece of parchment.

Damon proceeded to unfold it, and began to read his mother's words:

_Damon, my sweet boy,_

_ If you are reading this, it means I am dead. I knew this day would come, but didn't think so soon. You may wonder how I knew I'd die like this. An old woman a few years back came to Highever. She surprised me that night, standing on the balcony of mine and your father's room. Her pale hands were clasped together in front of her, and the hood to her black bellowing cloak concealed her face. I thought of calling for the guards to escort the intruder out of the castle doors, but something stopped me._

_I believe it was the glint in her eyes when she brought her hood down to reveal her withered face, which held an ancient wisdom and power. She glided forth with astounding elegance. Her voice was hoarse, but mystical when she opened her mouth to speak of the twin sister you never knew. Her name is Lucinda. I named her after your great grandmother, Evangelina Ravenwood._

_Damon, I know you are feeling hurt and even angry about your father and me never telling you. I am sorry, and I am hoping this letter will explain to you why I never told you._

_That old woman walked up to me, placed her hands on both sides of my head, and stared deeply into my eyes. It felt as if someone had splashed ice cold water on me, and as if I was being sucked into the old woman's mind all at the same time. What she revealed to me shook my whole world and left me breathless. She revealed Lucinda's death if she was to continue staying in Highever with us - with her family. Damon, your sister would have perished the same night as I and your father._

_The night you escape._

_Your twin sister is a mage. Howe's men would have killed her after finding out her secret. A secret I would have kept from anyone outside the family._

_After the old mysterious woman revealed this to me, I didn't want to believe. I couldn't. How could she know what would become of my sweet Lucinda? I was speechless. I couldn't quite grasp why this old woman had shown me this. I wished I had never been shown this earth shattering prophecy. This had to be all a dream or in my head, but it wasn't. This was no dream this was real, I thought as my whole entire body began to tremor and tears stung my eyes._

_The old woman then, told me the only way to protect Lucinda from the unraveling future. She advised me to take her to the Circle of Magi, but I for one didn't want to believe this strange woman, who appeared out of nowhere revealing to me a chilling future._

_I finally came to my senses, and called for the guards, but before they could get to my room, the old woman was gone. This all happened with a turn of my head._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed!:) Comments are appreciated! I need feedback. **

**P.S.: I'll be switching sometime between Lucinda's and Damon's point of view. I just wanted to let my readers know, so there isn't any confusion.**


End file.
